Hated Lover
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: what happens when Leader sends Kakuzu and Hidan on a mission? Hidan becomes a woman...just warning.... have fun!


Hated Love

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

***walks in to their room* KAKUZU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DUMBASS?!**

***looks around the room whith a scoul onhis face***

***walks out of their personal bathroom* What is it? *growls***

***walks over to him and about punches him but restrains himself from doing so* WHERE WERE YOU ASSHOLE?! I needed you a while ago!**

**Counting the bounty I received from that ninja. where else would i be *scowls at him* what did you want?**

***narrows his eyes* I need my back stitched up...**

***pulls up his cloak to revile a deep gash that he had received from fighting* what else would I need your stupid ass for?**

***snorts* at least my stupid ass doesn't get hurt all the time. *grabs him and tosses him on the bed and releases some tendrils that start to stitch up the gash in Hidan's back***

**I wont keep healing your dumb ass you know. *continues to work at stitching him***

***scowls*...and what's your fucking point...that your better than me?**

**of course I'm better than you! I don't get my dumb ass cut up all the time and expect my partner to take time out of his busy schedule to fit him. *rants***

***tires to swing around and punch him* WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROLBLEM?! YOU FUCKING STICHED UP CORPSE?!**

***growls and finishes stitching him up and walks away***

***gets up and grabs his cloak and walks after him* what are you a sissy ass chick?! Look at me!**

***glares down at him***

***stops*...**

***walks away*...**

***frowns and watches him walk down the hall*...stupid bastard...**

***returns a few hours later completely exhausted* ... *removes cloak and flops down onto the bed***

**ha..... *sighs***

***pushes at him* Move the fuck over I was here first!!**

***growls and rolls over*...**

***takes the covers*...why the hell do I have to share a room and a bed with you? -_-**

**just shut the hell up Hidan. I'm tired now let me sleep *closes eyes trying to sleep***

***huffs* What ever...you know you are such a tight ass bastard...**

***kicks him off the bed* I said shut up Hidan.**

***jumps up and grabs him and throws him to the ground and crawls back into bed*...get the hell out of my room...**

***growls and crawls back into bed* If I recall this is my room. *lays on the edge of the bed and starts to fall asleep***

***rolls to his side and faces away from him*...what ever...asshole...*looks over his shoulder at him and sighs and falls asleep*....**

***slowly falls asleep after looking back at Hidan*...**

******a little later*******

***rolls over and drapes an arm over Hidan's chest and pulls him close*...**

***mumbles* Damn it...ass hole**

***mumbles incoherently in sleep while holding onto him*.....**

***nudges head into his hair and smiles slightly*...smells so fucking good....*pulls him closer***

***sighs and nuzzles into his neck*....**

******next morning******

***starts to move slightly*...**

***groans lightly and rolls over still sleeping***

**..........mmnnn........**

***eyes open slightly*...**

***snores***

***eyes widen and slowly removes his arms and lays on the opposite side of the bed and lays there*...**

***rolls back over and continues to snore lightly*....**

***lays there a few moments to process what just happened and then kick Kakuzu off the bed and starts to yell at him* WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THAT SHIT?!!!**

***gasps as he hits the floor then sits up* WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN!?**

***sits there with the blanket wrapped around him* WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU WERE SLEEPING ON ME!!!**

***looks at him* what?**

**why would I be sleeping on you? *snorts and gets up***

***stares at him* YOU WERE FUCKING CLINGING TO ME!!!!**

**HOW DO I KNOW YOU WERNT CLINGING TO ME!? *yells and walks into the bathroom and slams the door***

***stares at him blushes as he has the door slammed on him*...why the hell am I blushing for?**

***starts the shower blushing lightly* I was clinging to him.....**

***sits outside on the bed and hugs the blanket frowning*...fucking Kakuzu...**

***gets up and pound on the door yells at him through it* Don't use all the hot water ass hole!**

***yells back* shut the fuck up Hidan! *gets into the shower***

***stands outside the door with a clean pair of boxers in his hands* I'm coming in there if your not out in one minute you slow ass zombie!**

***ignores him and washes his hair***

***frowns as he opens the door* Hidan your time is up gat the hell out of the shower!**

***throws the soap out the shower curtain* get out Hidan! *growls***

***frowns* no! its my fucking turn for my shower tine!**

**Get out Hidan *warns angrily***

*** sits on the sink* I'm not leaving until you get out!**

**Fine then, you'll be waiting until I'm finished…**

***pouts* Get the hell out or I'm gonna pull you out and throw you out! *gets up and walks over to the shower door***

**You can wait five more damn minutes for me to finish *growls***

***puts hand on the door* get out now or I'm gonna fucking yanking you out!**

***finishes and opens the door brushing past Hidan and grabs the towel off the counter and wraps around himself* there, I'm done. You have the fucking bathroom all to yourself *walks out and slams the door behind him again***

***blushes slightly*...jerk....*undresses and takes his own shower* Stupid Kakuzu...asshole...*huffs slightly***

***grabs his clothes out of his closet and dresses* damn kid...... *grumbles to self while slightly blushing realizing Hidan saw him completely naked for the first time*....**

***finishes and finds out there si no towel*...aw hell! Kakuzu! *opens the door and walks out and takes the towel from him and wraps it around his waist*....**

**you took my towel...**

***glares and walks out the door now that he is fully dressed* report to Leader-sama's office once you have your dumb ass dressed.**

***grabs him* just cuz your older than me doesn't give you the fucking right to tell me what to do...**

**Its a direct order from leader. You'll show up and you will like it *pulls away and stalks off down the hall towards leaders office***

***frowns and walks with him to leaders office*...fine I will...**

***looks down at him* you aren't dressed.**

***shrugs* and anything else you want to point out Capitan obvious....**

***sighs in defeat* whatever. *knocks on leaders door***

**don't blame me if you catch a cold because you decided to run around dripping wet with nothing but a towel on***

***huffs*...yeah what ever...**

***opens the door when leader tells them to enter* You wanted to see us leader sama? *walks in and takes one of the seats in front of the desk* Yes, I have your new mission ready for you. You will be going to the hidden waterfall village. You are to assassinate this entrepreneur who has refused to comply with the Akatsuki's charges for our services. *hands over the folder with all the information on him in it* He is going to be attending the new years festival and thinks that he is meeting with a man who wants to invest in his company. location and all the info you need is in the folder.**

***frowns and walks in and sits in the chair beside Kakuzu*...**

***looks at him odd* .... anyway, Kakuzu, you will be posing as the business man who will meet with this man and Hidan you will be Kakuzu's..... well.... *suffocated laugh* backup....... you will be disguised as.... *tries to contain self* a concubine bought for the man by Kakuzu......**

***eyes widen and jumps up as his towel falls to the ground* WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE THAT????!!!! *not realizing his towel fell off***

***blushes behind his cloak* You will do it Hidan. all you have to do is pore the man tea and smile at him. you wont go that far, get him off guard and Kakuzu will take him out when he least expects it..... *makes a few hand signs and places his fingers on Hidan's forehead and a poof of smoke surrounds Hidan and when it clears Hidan has been turned into a woman* That jutsu is to stay active until after you finish. once done Kakuzu can remove it.**

***stares at the now female Hidan completely speechless*.....**

***stomps his foot in anger and turns to leave but stops as he sees Kakuzu staring at him* WAHT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT?!**

**ponygirl204**

***stands and walks over and takes off own cloak and wraps it around Hidan* You are naked dumb ass.**

***blushes and wraps the cloak tight around his new body*....baka...leader-sama....**

***tries not to laugh* Kakuzu, Konan has the kimono for him, stop by her room on your way back and pick it up. you two should leave today.**

***nods and leads Hidan out of the room*....**

***frowns* this isn't fair....**

**Its only for a couple of days. as soon as he is dead I will remove the jutsu for you...... *sympathizes with Hidan as they approach Konan's room***

***looks down at Hidan slightly and smiles just now realizing how much shorter Hidan was compared to him as he sees the cloak dragging along the floor***

***stares as Dei as he runs out half dressed in a kimono screaming for Tobi*....**

***stares* what was that about?......**

***stares up*...I have no clue...**

***walks up to the door and knocks on it cautiously* Konan.... its Kakuzu.....**

**I need a kimono.......**

***frowns***

***looks down to make sure Hidan was alright and sees him frowning*....**

***opens her door* Ah, Pein said you would be stopping by. please come in both of you.... *makes room for them to enter the room***

***shakes head* no...**

***grabs him and pulls him into the room*** **there's no objecting**

***tries to shake loose and falls on top of him*...**

***lays there with Hidan on top of him* what the hell are you trying to do Hidan? just do as leader says before i loose my temper. *gets up and picks Hidan up placing him back on his feet making sure the cloak wasn't lost in the process***

***blushes slightly and starts to walk out*...get some one else!**

***grabs and pulls back* i don't think so. *holds him in place with his tendrils* so what do you have for him Konan san?......**

***tries to struggle to get loose as the tendrils start to snap* LET ME GO!!!**

***grabs him and holds him to his chest* lets just finish the damn mission and be over with it Hidan! now quit your damn struggling! *practically yells***

***starts to struggle less*...LET ME...go...Kakuzu...*looks down and blushes lightly***

***holds him tighter* just deal with it Hidan.**

***walks over to her closet and pulls out a red kimono with silver designs on it* I think this will suit you *smiles and walks over to them with it***

***blush darkens feeling Kakuzu's arms around him*...Kaku...zu let me go...**

***takes it and picks Hidan up and carries him* thank you Konan san. *carries Hidan back to their room***

***pushes at him* PUT ME DOWN!**

***walks into the room and tosses him onto the bed* you wanted down. *smirks and wraps the kimono so that it wouldn't get dirty on their trip to the village* get dressed and ready to go, we need to leave.**

**how am I supposed to?! none of my fucking clothes fit me now!**

***looks at him strange* borrow one of my shirts then. your pants should still fit shouldn't they? (knows absolutely nothing about women) now hurry up.**

***frowns and walks over to him and takes the one he's wearing* Fine...I will...*slips the shirt over his head*....**

***frowns* i didn't mean that one.**

***sticks his tongue out* you said one of your shirts and that was the closest one....**

***sighs and grabs a new one* Finishes getting dressed. we are wasting time by just standing around here......**

**Yeah, yeah...why you in such a hurry? how much is this one worth?**

**Three times more than the last one. and I just want to get it done with. *packs his things he will need***

***huffs*...whatever...*packs his stuff and stands at the door*....**

***walks over with his back and the kimono in it* lets go then.**

***walks out the door***

***scowls at the kimono*...stupid leader...**

***hears him and smiles behind his mask* this trip is going to be a long one *thinks to self***

***walks out the hideouts door and starts for the waterfall village***

***frowns and starts complaining when they reach the half way point*...Damn this stupid body! I hate having boobs they are in my way!**

***tunes him out and keeps walking as Hidan keeps ranting about the change***

***jumps on his back* you should be a gentleman and carry this lady, her feet hurt...**

***sighs* fine, if it will shut your ass up.....**

***smiles slightly then frowns*...this body sucks ass...**

***continues walking and carrying him*...**

***starts to snore and wraps his arms around his neck and nuzzles into him*...warm...**

***blushes but smiles lightly*... *he's kinda cute when he's not on a rampage*.....**

***freezes wait..... why am i thinking that?! *mentally slaps self* he is not cute! continues walking finally*....**

***they get near the village as Hidan starts to wake up but doesn't move much*...**

***feels him slightly move but doesn't say anything and continues queitly in case he was still sleeping*....**

***stares at him but says nothing*....*…he's being nice to me? Maybe he likes me… blushes slightly* AGH! I'm such and Idiot! He doesn't like you stop thinking that!**

***walks into town and to the hotel they would be meeting the man at to get their room and pays for the room walking to it opening the door quietly, walking in and carefully placing Hidan on the bed and covering him thinking he was still asleep*.....**

***opens his eyes slightly to watch Kakuzu...why did he do that? normally he'd just drop me on the floor and leave me there to take a shower or something***

***walks over to the closet and hangs up the kimono and moves to his back to grab his things for the shower and walks to the bathroom quietly shutting the door*....**

***sits up and stares at the bathroom door silently*...I guess he is a nice fucking guy after all....**

***walks out half an hour later dressed in his sleep clothes*....**

***sits there and stares at him silently*...**

***looks at him* what?**

***looks down trying to think of something to say*....I...I-I don't have anything to sleep in...**

***walks over to his back and grabs the extra shirt and sweatpants he had packed* Here. *hands them to him* get a shower and get changed. we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.**

***pouts and goes to the bathroom and starts his shower*...why is being so nice to me? he's never this nice to me...*starts to get undressed and stops and looks in the mirror*...maybe its this new body....*shrugs* oh forget it...*throws his clothes out the door and steps into the shower and starts to wash***

***lays on the bed thinking* what is this feeling...... Its not because of his being changed into a woman..... *sighs* Its so confusing....... I kinda like him being near me.... I wonder if he is feeling the same thing over me........... *sighs and rolls over and starts to fall asleep*. ......**

***gets done with his shower and grabs the clothes that Kakuzu lent him and puts the pants on and starts to pull the shirt over his head but stops...this shirt smells so good...it...smells like Kakuzu finishes pulling it over his head and walks out and lays on the bed beside Kakuzu and lays there thinking*...**

***feels him crawl into bed and peeks back at him*.... ***_** returns to his former position***_

***looks at him thinking he's sleeping and blushes slightly as he whispers* good night Kakuzu...*lays down and slowly starts to scoot over to him and blushes darkly as their backs touch and tenses as he looks over his shoulder to see if he was going to get hit*...**

***hears him and smiles slightly then blushes feeling their backs touch*.... *acts asleep and rolls over and places his arm around Hidan and pulls Hidan to his chest waiting to get hit or pushed away then yelled at*.....**

***blushes darkly and exhales deeply and grabs the cover and covers them both and slowly turns to Kakuzu and hesitates before nuzzling into his chest*...mmm...*smiles slightly***

***blushes darkly*.... *this is so different...... he isn't yelling, swearing, hitting or kicking me for holding him...... he's actually moving closer.......its.... kinda..... nice.* ... *smiles slightly before falling asleep holding onto Hidan lightly***

***lays there sleeping quietly*...**

***wakes up the next morning with Hidan laying over his stomach side ways* .... *looks down at him and smiles lightly and just lays there quietly watching him sleep*....**

***rolls over and ends up face to face with Kakuzu as he still sleeps*...**

***blushes darkly*.... *stares at him and then carefully moves him off him and places Hidan beside him*....**

***wakes up and stares at him with blurry eyes*...**

***doesn't notice him waking up and sighs rolling out of bed* what the hell is wrong with me. *says to self***

***stretches gloriously and groans then walks over to his back to get his clothes ready for the days mission*....**

***stares at him*...are you ok?**

***jumps and drops his clothes then looks back at him* you fucking scared me. don't do that. *picks up his clothes* I'm fine. why?**

***narrows his eyes* what the hell do you mean? you are never cough off guard.**

***grumbles incoherently and walks to the bathroom*... *yells back* get ready, we meet with the business man in an hour.**

***frowns*...fine...asshole...**

***walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him***

***sighs and slips down the back of the door until he is sitting on the floor* since when does he concern himself with my well being....... *whispers to himself***

***frowns and gets dressed in the kimono and tries to tie it and gets frustrated*...DAMN IT!!! KAKUZU HELP ME!**

***walks out after getting dressed himself* What?!**

***looks helpless*...help me...please...tie this Damn thing!**

***sighs and walks over turning him around and tying the bow for him precisely* ..... there.....**

***blushes slightly*...uhh...thanks...Kakuzu...**

**Yeah...... uh..... ready to go?**

***nods slightly*...**

***looks at him*.... we should do something with your hair since the transformation made it long....... *grabs a brush and the hair tie and pins that Konan gave him* hold still........ *starts working with his hair***

***gets his hair up into the pins* there..... that's better......**

***lets him do his hair and sits there*...**

***steps back to admire his work* that looks a little more convincing i think.........**

***blushes slightly* shut up...I still don't know why I was the one who had to be transformed...*pouts as he gets up and looks at it in the mirror***

**let me finish getting ready and we can leave...... *makes a few hand signs and transforms so he isn't recognized* now your not the only one who looks different. *now has lighter skin tone with brown hair and blue eyes*......... *scowls* lets get this over with. = . =**

***huffs* at least you didn't have to deal with this body yesterday and last night!**

***nods* ill change you back as soon as we are done. *walks to the door***

***whispers* you like this body better though...don't you? *blushes* ...because I'm weaker in this form...*walks into the bathroom and puts on a little lip gloss***

**Who said I like that body better? Your all....... girly..... its too strange...... *follows him***

***stares at the mirror*...you seem to be nicer to me now that I'm in this body and not my own...**

***stops*..... Your being nicer now that you look like that too.......**

***sighs* what ever.... just make sure you show up in his room after me.**

***walks off***

***blush darkens*...alright...whatever asshole...**

***arrives at the mans room and greets him and they start their business conversation and not long after Hidan shows up with their tea***

***smiles sweetly and bows as he walks into the room*...tea?**

**What's this? *says happily* you brought me a concubine? you shouldn't have *eyes up Hidan***

***smiles as he holds back from yelling at him*...tea?**

**to show my appreciation of you meeting with me today sir. she is yours until tomorrow. *smiles at the man as he holds out his tea cup for Hidan to fill***

**She is a very fine looking quality concubine. I thank you, I will surly enjoy myself tonight.**

***smiles and fights back the urge to punch him and stab Kakuzu*...I look forward to tonight sir...**

***sits on the floor by the man***

***smiles knowing Hidan is ready to kill them both as they continue their business talk for another hour before Kakuzu gets up to leave* I look forward to doing business with you from now on sir *bows* please enjoy your night. *leaves the grossly fat old man with Hidan and transforms back and stealthily gets back into the room unnoticed and finds a place to hide until he could strike***

***smiles at Hidan* You really are beautiful for a concubine.**

***runs his hand over Hidan's cheek and neck***

***smiles sweetly and grabs his hand*...please your embarrassing me...*leans in and whispers into his ear*...I'll show you what real beauty is...**

***laughs and pulls Hidan to the bed* I look forward to it *starts removing his kimono***

***struggles slightly*...uhh...**

**Don't worry, ill be gentle with you. *licks his neck as he slide the kimono over his shoulders***

**your skin is so beautiful and smooth..... *licks his neck again***

***bites his lip and tenses his body*...*screams to him self KAKUZU WHERE ARE YOU?!***

***sees him biting his lip* hehe, did that feel good? *smiles and runs his hand up his stomach and moves to kiss him when he is suddenly kicked in the face and sent flying across the room***

***looks up*...KAKUZU! *jumps up and clings to him***

***pushes him off lightly and growls as he walks over to the dazed man* Who said you could go as far as you did? *looms over the man***

***sits there and covers himself in the loosely draped kimono*...**

**She's a concubine that was given to me for the night! I will do with her as I please! *gets up and swings at Kakuzu***

***backs into a corner*...Kakuzu we need him to finish the mission...you didn't get the documents yet!**

***growls angrily and picks the man up* Where is the payment for the services the Akatsuki gave you?!**

***gasps for breath* I don't have it. *gasp***

**Then hand over the company to Akatsuki, sign the documents now *growls in his face***

**F....Fine *gasps* just put me down and I will sign it over to the Akatsuki! *struggles for air***

***lets him down and he grabs the papers and signs them***

**there, the company officially belongs to the Akatsuki now, just please don't kill me *begs***

***stares at him*...**

***takes the papers and reads over them to make sure they are legit and then looks at the man* everything is in order then. by all means we don't have to kill you....**

***sighs with relief***

***walks over to Kakuzu and grabs a kunai from him and slit's the mans throat* THAT FOR FUCKING TOUCHING ME!!!**

***smiles***

***turns to him and starts to tear up* why the hell were you so fucking late!**

***sighs* I was held up by one of those stupid maids....... *looks at him worried* are you alright?**

***cries and slumps to the floor* DO I LOOK OK?!**

***stares in shock having never seen Hidan cry before* I.... I'm sorry i was late....... *shivers* she was hitting on me and wouldn't let me through..... I had to kill her to get away from her....... *sits down beside him and cautiously reaches out and strokes his head lightly waiting to be hit or yelled at***

***still crying*...why the hell didn't you do it earlier?!**

**There were too many people around. I would have blown our cover........**

***sits there and stops crying and stands to his feet and walks to the door*...lets go...**

***looks at him strange but stands and shoves the documents into his cloak and walks to the door*....**

***gets back to the hotel and lays on the bed*...**

***shuts the door behind them as Hidan lays down*.... Are you ok?.... *asks after he is standing over him looking down at him***

***curls into a ball*...**

**.... *looks at him worried* if you are ready I can change you back now.......**

***nods*...**

***makes a few hand signs and touches his forehead like pain did and a poof of cloud surrounds Hidan and when it clears he is male again*......**

***stands up and tries to get the kimono undone*...you left me there on purpose didn't you?**

***helps him by pulling out the kimonos bow* No.**

***puts his head on his shoulder without realizing*...**

***holds him lightly* Hidan?......**

***looks up and finds himself in Kakuzu's arms and gasps and blushes*...ahh...wh-what?**

***looks down at him* ....well.... do..... do you...... *releases him* never mind *steps away***

***reaches out for him but retracts his hand*...Kakuzu...?**

***looks back* yes?**

***looks down*...you hate me don't you...**

***turns around* no..... i don't...... but you seem to hate me though. I will get you your own room if you hate sharing one with me so much when we get back.**

**that way you don't have to deal with me until we are on missions......**

***whispers* but I like having you with me...**

***looks at him*...So...... you don't hate me?......**

***blushes deeply* no I don't hate you!**

***walks over to him* can I ask you something Hidan?**

***looks at him*...yeah...I-i guess...**

**What exactly is it you feel for me? You have never clung to me or was so relieved to see me like you did today in the other room..... *looks at him* Let alone you have never let me hug you before.**

***turns around*...I...I don't know! I...just...like the feeling it gives me...*says softer* like when you wrapped your arms around me like last night...*blushes darkly and sits on the bed grabbing a pair of pants and pulls them on***

***blushes remembering last night*.... *walks over and sits on the bed with him wrapping his arms around him* I seem to like holding you...... It gives me this unusual feeling I've never felt before...... *pulls him close and into his lap***

***blushes and lets him hold onto him*...**

***rests his face on Hidan's shoulder* what is this feeling? I've had it for a while now. Its so confusing....... *said into his shoulder***

***turns his head*...I don't know...*leans back*...but it feels so...right....**

***smiles somewhat and holds him close and starts to doze off on his shoulder*....**

***mumbles* can you forgive me for being late?.....**

***nods and slips out of his hands and lays on the bed beside him and pulls him to himself*....yeah...this once...*nuzzles himself under Kakuzu's neck***

***smiles slightly and wraps his arms around him again* I definitely like this body better...... nothing is in the way of pulling you closer this time *pulls Hidan close to his chest***

***blushes*...Kakuzu?**

**hai?......*looks at him with half lidded eyes***

***blushes slightly and kisses his cheek and buries his face back in Kakuzu's tan neck*...**

***blushes and smiles slightly and leans down and whispers to him* I promise I will never let anyone touch you like that ever again. If they do I will kill them. *kisses the top of Hidan's head and starts to drift to sleep***

***blushes darkly and starts to nod off*...thank you Kaku...*yawns*...zu...**

***doesn't hear him having fallen asleep peacefully already holding onto Hidan protectively in his sleep*....**

**-----------**

***wakes up next morning feeling Kakuzu's arms still firmly wrapped around him***

***moves around slightly*...**

***pulls him close and sighs in his sleep*...**

***opens his eyes and yawns*...**

***lays there and snores quietly*....**

***looks over at him feeling his arms around himself*...Kakuzu...*shakes him lightly***

***groans slightly and opens his eyes* hai? *said groggily***

***looks at him and blushes* uhh... its time to get up...**

***pulls him close and rests his head on Hidan's shoulder* do we have to?......**

***blushes darker*...h-hai...l-leader-sama will want us back...**

***sighs and releases him and sits up* alright.....**

***hesitantly leans on him*...**

***looks at him and lightly wraps his arms around him hugging him lightly*...**

***blushes*...this still feels funny...but...I...like it...*smiles slightly***

***nods* I think it might take a while to get used to....... I don't usually show any affection.......**

***looks up at him with a cute expression*...uhh...can we...*looks down and away and then gets up and starts to dress*...**

***looks at quizzically* can we what?......**

***shakes his head and blushes furiously*...its nothing but a stupid question...you would have said no to...**

***stands and wraps his arms around him* you can ask.......**

***looks down*...no...forget I said anything**

**If you say so...... *hugs him tightly then moves away to get dressed and packed***

***gets finished dressing and packs*...I'm finished dumb ass...*pauses as Kakuzu looks up at him*...no sorry its a habit...I-I'm sorry...**

***shakes head* its fine. *puts the kimono into his bag and picks it up* alright, lets leave before all the authorities get here and we are found....... *makes for the door***

***sticks tongue out*...that thing sucked...*follows him to the door*...**

***laughs slightly* I thought it looked nice.......**

***blushes*...but I didn't like how restricting it was...*pouts***

***smiles and continues walking* hey.... Hidan?....**

***looks up at him*...nani?**

***looks at him softly* that really frightened you when I didn't show up right away didn't it?.......**

***looks down and blushes*...no, why would it?** ***of course it did....why wouldn't it?!***

**well..... I've never seen you cry before......... *stops and hugs him* I'm sorry.........**

**I wont let that happen to you ever again......**

***blushes* i...wasn't crying...**

***releases him* if you say so..... *continues walking and thinks to self blushes slightly just thinking about Hidan**_***......**_

***I really shouldn't have waited..... I just couldn't stop staring at him......*....*blushes slightly just thinking about Hidan*......**

***looks up and sees him blushing*..uhh...can I...?**

***walks up beside him***

***looks down at him questioningly* can you what?......**

***hesitates slightly*...this...*stands in front of him and leans up and kisses him lightly and dissapears under the ground using the head-hunter jutsu***

***stands there shocked and blushing mouth hanging wide open* ......**

***screams inside his head WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!!!***

***snaps out of his stupor after a few minutes of people staring at him strangely*...... uh.... *looks around*.... Hidan?......**

***pokes the bottom of his foot***

***lifts up his foot and looks down* what are you doing down there?...... *steps back***

***muffled*...nothing...**

***continues blushing slightly* well..... lets get going..... people are staring........**

***still muffled*...fine but I'm staying down here until we get to the outskirts of the village...**

***sighs* fine.... do as you like...... *starts walking for the gates leading out of town*.....**

***follows Kakuzu's footsteps silently out of town and stops*...is it safe to come out now?**

**hai....... *double checks that no one is around***

***appears in front of Kakuzu and blushes*...I'm sorry if what I did was wrong...**

***removes mask and leans down and kisses him lightly* .... I think I liked it..... *blushes***

***blushes darkly*…**

***replaces his mask* we better get moving..... Leader will kill us if we are late.....**

***stands there dazed...he...kissed me...back...***

***starts walking again and then stops and looks back* are you coming?**

***stands there blushing as a smiles curls onto his lips*...**

***turns to face him*..... Hidan?..... are you alright?.....**

**uh...*floats over to him and wraps his arms around him*...hai...Kaku-san...**

***looks at him strangely but starts walking again* you seem to be in high spirits.....**

***completely snaps out of it and composes himself again*...**

***looks at him*.....**

***blushes and starts to walk in front of him*...**

***follows him quietly*....**

***returns to the base without another word*...**

***follows him also not saying another word*.... *is he mad at me for saying that?*.....**

***looks over his shoulder*...uhh...Kakuzu?**

***looks up hopeful he wasn't mad* hm?.....**

**are we supposed to go directly to Leader-Sama...or can we unpack first?**

**I will report..... you can go unpack and then meet up with me there.......**

***nods and walks over to him and grabs his things and looks up at him*...what's wrong?**

**ah. nothing...... *falsely smiles at him***

***frowns slightly*...your lying...**

**why would you say that? *smiles***

***pokes at him*...I know what I'm doing...you were forcing a smile...what wrong?**

***sighs in defeat*.... your mad at me aren't you........**

***shakes his head* no...why would you think that?**

***lowers head* you were silent the whole way back here...... you are never that quiet unless you are mad at me or pouting.....**

***shakes his head*...no I...I was just ....embarrassed.....**

***looks up* really?**

***looks at the ground*...H-Hai...**

***smiles slightly* I thought you were mad at me for what I said or for kissing you.......**

***blushes* the silence was from you kissing me...I-didn't know what to do or say...but...it...was... nice...*turns around and heads for their room with their stuff***

***smiles and walks the other way to leaders office***

***looks back*...Kakuzu...?**

***stops and looks back* hai?**

***when your done are you coming straight back to the room?***

***smiles and nods* hai.**

***nods* alright...I'll be in the room...**

**err...yeah taking a shower...**

***nods and walks to leaders office to report in* alright....**

***goes to the room and unpacks everything and starts his shower*...hmm...*looks around*...there it is...*grabs the small towel and goes to the get his shower***

***reports to leader and returns to their room twenty minutes later and opens the door*...**

***is still in the shower***

***hears him in the shower*... he is taking a long time tonight...... *shrugs off his cloak and hangs it up then flops down on the bed closing his eyes* that was an interesting mission.......**

***shuts the water off. Stays in there debating to wear to or not*...**

***cracks an eye open hearing the shower shut off*...**

***decides to wear the smaller towel as he cracks the door and walks out with it tied around his waist*...**

***had shut his eyes again and says without looking at him* you took quite a while this time....... *sits up and looks at him then almost gets a nose bleed* ..... *eyes wide***

***looks back at him*...yeah...I was just thinking...**

***slight blood spot starts to appear on Kakuzu's mask* wh....what were you thinking about?...... *watches the water drip from his hair and trail down his body*....**

***shakes his head*...uhh...its nothing...*walks over to the side of the bed to pick Kakuzu's cloak off the floor and hang it up*...don't worry about it...**

***blushes darker watching him* uh....... o....ok....... *nose bleeds a little more and turns trying to make it stop***

***looks up and sees the blood* are you alright? *walks quickly over to Kakuzu and sits beside him and props one leg on the bed and sets the other on the floor*...**

***blushes and nods* I'm fine......**

***takes Kakuzu's face in his hands and removes his mask* no your not your bleeding all over the place...*bends down and grabs for the tissue box on the bottom of the nightstand*...**

***stares at him wide eyed blushing and watching the towel inch its way up and nose bleeds even more*......**

***looks up at Kakuzu's expression and smiles to himself it seems that it is working sits up and starts at him*...Kakuzu your bleeding on the bed...*leans in close to his face and gently licks at the blood***

***turns a dark crimson* uh......**

***looks at him*...sorry we don't have any tissues left...*continues to lick at the blood*...**

**H....Hidan...... *whispers still blushing* th-this is.... embarrassing......**

***blushes slightly finished cleaning him of blood*...I'm sorry...*starts to get up***

***pulls him back down*.....**

***looks up at him as the towel Exposes himself*...Kakuzu! *blushes fiercely and covers himself***

***pulls him in and kisses him***

**that towel is very small Hidan........ It cant be helped......**

***gasps and kisses him back gently closing his eyes*...**

***pulls him into his lap kissing him and Hidan feels how hard he has become*....**

***blushes darkly*...Kakuzu...?**

**Hai?......**

**c-can I call you...Kaku? *looks up blushing***

***blushes slightly at the nickname* uh.... I guess..... c...can I call you Hida?......**

***nods and moves around in his lap*...Hai...**

***groans* Hida......don't move so much..... *blushes darkly***

***blushes and move to get up but falls back down onto him*..sorry its hard to not when I'm....*blushes darkly*...like this...**

***blushes noticing Hidan's problem for the first time*.....**

***tries to cover himself with the extremely small towel*...uhh...I...want to...**

***looks at him* hm? *continues to blush***

***moves against him*...mmm...*blushes deeply and tries not to start to pant***

***groans slightly louder and looks up at him completely flushed* h...Hidan...... d....do that again..... please..... *blushes bright red***

***moves against him again harder*...haa...*moans quietly***

***throws his head back and moans* ah! damn!**

***blushes darkly* Kaku...**

***looks at him* ha..... hai?.....**

***blushes darkly***

***turns around and straddles his hips*...what if the others find out? *moves slightly and blushes as he feels Kakuzu against him***

***lets out a small moan* I.... I don't care if you don't......... *blushes darkly*........**

***moans slightly*...mmmnnn...don't what?**

**if you don't care I don't care...... If the others find out that is...... *blushes and moans out slightly hearing him moan***

***rubs against him again*...please...**

***moans out* p...please what?.......**

**I-I don't know...*moans and whimpers rolling off of him*...**

***rolls over to over top of him supporting himself on his knees and the palms of his hands on each side of Hidan's head leaning down and kissing him*....**

***moans slightly and kisses him back wrapping his arms around his neck*...**

***moans slightly into the kiss* Hidan.... I.... I think I love you......**

***blushes darkly and wines rubbing against him*..m-me too...Kaku-san**

***moans and pushes down onto him***

***gasps*...Kaku-san!**

***lightly moans and pushes down onto Hidan again***

***blushes darkly*...K-Kaku...*moans***

***leans downs and kisses him***

***kisses him back*...ahh...my...towel's coming off...*blushes deeply***

***kisses him again and pulls at the not in the towel* .....**

***blushes and grabs his hand*...Kaku...**

***freezes* ah.... sorry....... *releases his towel* I was getting carried away........**

***leans up and kisses him*...sorry...**

***shakes head* Its ok Hidan *kisses* I wont go any further than what you feel comfortable with. I don't want to hurt you........ *smiles lightly at him***

***wraps his arms around him* you can go as far as you like after you get your shower...*kisses him lightly*...sorry but you smell like that old man that I killed...**

***Laughs lightly* I suppose we were pretty close to him for quite a while...... I didn't even realize I smelled like him *kisses lightly and stands up off the bed***

***walks over to his closet and pulls out his clothes and grabs a towel and heads toward the bathroom***

***sits there and watches him blushing slightly*...uhh...Kaku...**

***looks back at him* hai?**

***looks at the floor*...c-can...can I join you?**

***blushes darkly* uh..... h....hai..... *nose starts to bleed slightly again***

***looks up at him*...uhh...y-you're bleeding again...**

***blushes and wipes it with his arm* uh.... y...yeah....... *turns and walks into the bathroom*…*peeks back out the door blushing darkly* uh...... a...are...... you coming?.....**

***nods and looks at the floor*...hai...*walks in after him and closes the door*....**

***blushes and starts the shower setting it to the perfect temp* .....**

**umm...*walks over to the shower and nudes Kakuzu's shoulder with his chin*...I like it hot...**

***nods and turns it up some* better?......**

***reaches in and turns it the whole way up and tests it* OW! perfect!**

***laughs lightly* you masochist......**

***blushes*...humph...*sticks his tongue out and takes his towel off and jumps in and shuts the door*....**

***blushes and gets undressed and enters blushing darkly*.... *walks up and wraps his arms around Hidan and kisses his neck lightly***

***gasps as he feels his skin touch and rub against his own*...**

***rests his head on Hidan's shoulder and sighs contently* .....**

***blushes and tenses up*...**

***feels him tense and releases him* sorry.....**

***feels him move away and moves back wanting the contact between them to continue*...no...i-its my fault...**

***blushes and cautiously wraps his arms around him again* I....If you don't like it just tell me.....**

***turns around and buriers his face in Kakuzu's neck feeling the scolding hot water hitting his back and moans slightly*...I.. like it...just don't...let me go...*said in a slow exhale of from his lips***

***pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head* I wont let go if you don't want me to. *rest his head on top of Hidan's***

***smiles and wraps his own arms around his neck and says in a low voice*...I don't want you to let go...ever...*moves and brushes against him***

***blushes darkly and lets out a small moan* I wont. I promise *kisses him lightly* don't ever let me go…**

***squeezes lightly and rubs against him*...I wont...even when the time comes that you push me away I will always bee near to you if you need me...**

***moans slightly louder and smiles lightly* I'm glad *kisses him passionately***

***gasps slightly but closes his eyes and kisses him back with equal force and passion***

***pulls him close letting him feel how hard he has become***

***moans and gasps as Hidan's hardness rubs at his inner thighs*...Kaku...mmm...**

***moans feeling him* hah..... Hida..... *kisses him again and starts rubbing his lower back***

***moans into the kiss and presses himself against him more*....Kaku...Haaa...**

***moans and starts running his hands over Hidan exploring his body* I love that sound hida....**

***moans and blushes*...mmmnnn...haa....**

***leans down and kisses his neck and runs his hands lower and rests them on his hips*...**

***blushes darkly and closes his eyes*...Kaku...**

***stops and looks at him* hai?......**

***tilts his head to the side* more don't stop**

***smiles slightly and attacks his neck with kisses and little nips***

***moans in pure ecstasy*...harder....Kaku...please...*is completely absorbed***

***bites his neck harder and draws blood and licks at it*....**

***moans slightly louder*...more...more...please I need the pain...**

***laughs lightly* you really are a masochist *reaches up and drags his nails down Hidan's back leaving scratches behind while biting his neck again***

***moans out*...ahh...dear Jashin...yes!**

***smiles and reaches down and grasping Hidan while his other hand drags across Hidan's hip leaving scratches there***

***gaps and moans loudly and turns around and faces the wall and reaches behind his head and kisses Kakuzu passionately*...hhhaaaaa....please do what you want...**

***kisses back and moans into it* ahh..... if you allow...... *kisses again* I don't want to force you into anything.**

***rubs against him enticingly*...Hai...do what you want...*places his forearms on the shower wall*...**

***moans* mmmnnn...... Hidan..... your so hot you know that....... *kisses his neck as he leans against him and grinds against him***

***whimpers*...Kaku-san...**

***kisses his neck again* do you want me to prepare you first Hidan? *rubs against him again***

***runs his hand down and places a finger in his entrance* do you want it to hurt Hida *whispers into his ear***

***moans and blushes putting his head down*..its still gonna hurt...I-I'm a...*whisper quietly almost unheard*...a virgin...*blushes darkly***

***kisses* I knew you were Hida. I can prepare you so it isn't as bad though *rests his head on his shoulder blade* I don't want to hurt you.**

***blushes furiously*...but...h-how did you know?**

***kisses his shoulder blade* I'm not that oblivious to anything but money Hidan..... *whispers* do you really think I wouldn't notice? I've watched you for a long time, I knew about you since you were a child......**

***pouts slightly* you perv...you've watched me that long?**

***blushes* but you were just so adorable. I wanted to make sure no one else would touch you *holds onto him* I wouldn't stand for someone to touching you like I am now. *inserts another finger***

***moans as he feels a slight pain running through his boy as he pants out*...I was right you fucking old PERVERT! *pushes back onto Hidan and almost screams as he hits something deep inside of him*...HAaa...**

***moans hearing him* who's the pervert now *thrust his fingers in and hits that spot again***

***lets out a restrained screaming moan and starts to blush*...haa...but who was watching wow when the perv that was watching is almost three times my age?**

***laughs* I guess we are both big pervs….*thrust his fingers in again***

***rocks back against him moaning*...Kaku-...*pants*…San!**

***adds a third finger thrusting them in hitting Hidan's sweet spot again***

***screams as his legs almost give out*...KAKUZU!!! **

***supports him with the arm that's around his waist* mmnnnnn.... Hidan..... do you have any idea what that does to me *does it again***

***screams his name louder and moans*...KAKUZU!!!MMMNNN!**

***moans and removes his fingers***

***whimpers slightly*...**

***places his hardened member at Hidan's entrance and slowly starts to push in* Ah! h....Hidan..... mmmnnnnn...... your.....so.....tight *moans***

***cries out in pain*..AGH! Jashin Kakuzu!!! *tears start to form in his eyes as he pushes back against him forcing him deeper inside of himself*...AHH!!!**

***moans* ahhhh!!! h...Hidan...... *holds him in place after sheathing himself in Hidan* ha..... *pants* the...... this is..... amazing......**

***blushes and bites his lower lip as blood drips to the floor and is quickly washed away by the water*...**

***pulls his head back and kisses him and licks at his lip* your blood is so sweet Hidan *kisses again* let me know when you want me to move......**

***blushes and kisses him pushing himself against Kakuzu's length***

***moans and pulls out slightly and thrust into him again***

***throws his head back as his silver hair sticks to him*...haa!**

***pulls out further and thrusts in* mmmnnnnn....... Hidan..... I love this virgin ass of yours *thrust into him harder***

***screams as he feels like he is tearing apart* HAA!!! KAKUZU! MORE!**

***screams as his voice echoes through the hide-out* KAKUZU!!! AHHH!!!**

***reaches around and grasps him and pumps in time with his thrusts* ah...... *moans***

***gasps and throws his head back and bites his tongue to choke off the sound of his own undignified screams as blood trails down his chin and drips in small drops like dark rubies***

***moans and pulls out of him turning him around and lifting him to rest on the shower wall holding him there and thrusts back in* hahhhhh!**

***screams ad he feels Kakuzu Enter him* I-IM GONNA~!!! KAKU-SAAAANN!!!! *releases himself on Kakuzu chest***

***moans feeling him tighten around him and thrust a few more times moaning finally releasing into Hidan* ahhh! *stands there holding Hidan in place panting***

***moans loudly feeling himself being filled by Kakuzu and falls forward against his chest panting furiously for air***

***holds him close and kisses his neck* I didn't.... hurt you.... did I? *pants out***

***Pants not able to talk still coming down from his high*....**

***finally starts to regain his regular breathing*.... *looks down at Hidan***

***pants as a smile graces his still bleeding lips and looks up at him*....Kaku-san... *whispers***

***leans down and kisses him lightly and licks at the blood***

***smiles completely exhausted***

***smiles* lets get cleaned up and get you to bed *kisses lightly again and pulls out of him***

***moans slightly*....mmm....**

***lightly places him on the floor helping to support him as he washes him off along with himself*...**

***starts to nod off*...Kaku-san...I'm fucking tired...**

***picks him up and steps out of the shower after shutting the water off* I know *carries him to the bed and lays him down lightly and grabs a towel and starts to dry him off***

***nods off and goes completely limp in his arms*...**

***smiles lightly and finishes drying him then puts some boxers on him then dries self and puts boxers on and climbs into bed covering the both of them***

***opens eyes slightly and mumbles*..Kaku-san...I love you...you fucking perv....*falls asleep in his arms***

***smiles and pulls him close wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head* I love you too..... my little masochist *falls asleep***

***snores and moves closer to him*...**

***nuzzles into his neck and snores quietly*....**


End file.
